


It's a Date

by Sumi



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you <i>wearing</i>?” Moonbyul looked Solar up and down, more than a little surprised at her attire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cest_what](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/gifts).



“What are you _wearing_?” Moonbyul looked Solar up and down, more than a little surprised at her attire.

“Instead of you dressing up in your Moonbyul oppa alter ego whenever we go out, I decided I would give it a try this time.” Solar flashed her a smile. “Let’s give Solar oppa a warm welcome!”

The white button-down shirt was a little baggy on Solar while the jeans hugged the lower half of her body pretty nicely. Solar’s long brown hair was tied back and stuffed underneath the hat she wore in an attempt to appear more masculine.

In Moonbyul’s opinion, it wasn’t working so well, but she didn’t have the heart to break it to Solar. She enjoyed seeing Solar’s smile way too much to do that.

“Why the new disguise? I usually take the boy disguise…”

Solar shrugged. “I wanted to try something different. You always get to be the handsome oppa. I wanted a chance.”

“It’s because Moonbyul unnie looks the most like a male idol. Drives the fangirls crazy,” Hwasa pipped up, grinning when the older members looked at her. “Solar unnie also drives the girls crazy, but that’s only certain girls.”

Wheein was standing beside Hwasa and couldn’t resist saying something either. “Especially Moonbyul unnie.”

Moonbyul decided to just go in Solar’s usual disguise: a hat with a wig sewed inside it thanks to Hwasa, and a pair of huge sunglasses. Anything would do if it would get Moonbyul away from the teasing of their younger members.

That teasing could be relentless.

“Byulyi, let’s go before it gets too late! If we’re too tired at early morning practice, Manager will suspect we snuck out again.”

She instantly appeared at the door. If Solar was using her real name and not Moonbyul’s stage name, then she meant what she said.

They left their dorms with relative ease. Once out the door, Solar latched onto Moonbyul like she always did and sighed.

“I don’t know why those two always have to tease us when we go somewhere. We don’t do that to them when they sneak out on one of their trips…”

“Maybe it’s because we always look like we’re going out on a date?” Moonbyul said.

Solar threw her head back and laughed. “These are the best disguises to use, though. No one is going to expect we’re from Mamamoo. They’re just going to think we’re an adorable couple having a night out.”

The words made Moonbyul nearly flinch because it meant she had to face up to the reality of the situation. She was in love with Solar-- Yongsun, and the only thing she wanted was for these “dates” to be real.

Whether it was Moonbyul donning the more boyish outfit or Solar didn’t matter. The feelings stayed there. She wanted to bring it up to Solar, but dating was frowned upon with idols. Two female idols dating? That was even _more_ frowned upon.

“Byulyi?”

There was the shift to using her real name again, and this time, Solar sounded more concerned. It was probably because Moonbyul hadn’t responded to her earlier statement.

“I was thinking about how good you look in the button-down shirt. You should wear that disguise again the next time we go out,” Moonbyul said. It wasn’t what she was truly thinking, but it was also the truth. Solar looked great in that white button-down men’s shirt… and would probably look even better with just the shirt on.

Solar blinked, a faint pink dusting her cheeks at the compliment. “If you were anyone else, I would think you were trying to flirt with me.”

“Yongsun... I am.”

That came out of nowhere; it surprised even Moonbyul.

“Oh,” Solar said, her cheeks turning even pinker. “So this is a real date then?”

Moonbyul felt herself blushing as well, and, despite the embarrassment, she managed a subtle nod.

Slowly, Solar reached for her hand. They had held hands before, but it had never been in this context. It was different, weird, and, most of all, _nice_.

The two of them went out to eat at the usual place. Moonbyul kept stealing glances at Solar who kept noticing every single one of them. Solar smiled that particular wide smile that had Moonbyul smiling as well. It was one of those catching smiles you couldn’t ignore.

“Let’s go do Karaoke afterwards,” Solar whispered in Moonbyul’s ear as they went to pay.

Moonbyul grinned. “Remember the time we did Karaoke to Piano Man?”

“So is that a yes?”

In the private karaoke room, Moonbyul felt a little more at ease. They sang a bunch of songs, eventually one of their own coming up again. “Um Oh Ah Yeah” showing up on the screen somehow gave Moonbyul the courage to shift close to Solar and plant a kiss on her cheek… or at least that was the plan until Solar turned her head.

Moonbyul wasn’t sure if her movement was intentional or not.

When they parted, Solar was biting down on her bottom lip and struggling to keep a wide, splitting grin from spreading.

“Again?” Moonbyul asked nervously.

“Byulyi, of course I want to kiss you again.”

They kissed a second time, followed by a third time when they got back to the dorms. The lights were off, so they assumed Hwasa and Wheein were asleep. Well, they assumed that until they heard the giggling.

“Our unnies finally stopped being so stubborn!” Hwasa said. She nudged Wheein, who was currently unable to speak because of the fit of giggles she found herself trapped in.

Solar frowned, but before she or Moonbyul could say anything, Hwasa and Wheein scurried off back to their shared room. “We should tease them the next time they go out on one of their dates that they try to say aren’t dates but we both know really are dates.”

“I didn’t…

She laughed and kissed Moonbyul again. It was a nice distraction from the fact that Moonbyul hadn’t known this important information about their youngest members.

It was a nice distraction and nice for _other_ reasons, too.


End file.
